Sister vs Sister
by Deida
Summary: Kallen has a little sister, Sada, whom Lelouch dates to make Kallen jealous for rejecting him. But will it really be her that he wants in the end? KallenxLelouch, OCxLelouch, possible ooc.
1. Stage One

She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling above her. Her sister was softly breathing in the bed next to her. She wanted to wake her up so she had something to do, but decided against it. Instead, she got up and went over to their computer. She flicked it on and a blue light cast her narrow, pretty face into a pitted fruit.

She just started to click on things, not sure of what to do to entertain herself. A page popped up with something she never expected. It was a picture of the Britannia royal family with information on each member of it. It was from Zero himself.

That meant that her older sister, Kallen, was one of the black knights! It would explain her moodiness, her bruises, her absences, everything really. But that scared her, because now, she'd have to lie to the world. She wasn't too sure if she could handle it.

She kept the computer on and jumped into her sister, waking her up. Kallen was about to hit her, but stopped when she saw that her little sister was crying. She looked over at the computer and thought she knew what was going on. She thought she must have read something scary.

"Kallen, it can't be true, can it?"

"Can what be true?"

"That you're a black knight for Zero." She said between tears.

"Oh, Sada, why did you have to randomly click things? This is not good." She patted her sister's back.

"I promise I won't tell, I know what's at stake."

"Guess I have no other choice then to let you. But don't tell a single soul, even if the other kids are beating you or the government is threatening us."

"Ok. Kallen, do you know who Zero is?"

"I wish."

"Kallen, do you think they'll beat me?" She was nervous for her first day of school the next day.

"No, I was just using an example. You can just hang with Suzaku, me, and Lelouch if you can't make any friends. But Lelouch is gone allot, from what I hear. So you best keep with Suzaku."

"Kay. 'Night sis." She kissed the air and went to her own bed.

"Sada."

"Fine." She got out of bed and turned the computer off.

She got back into bed and fell asleep. Kallen was wondering if she should tell Zero. She would, if he asked.

They woke up the next morning to find dark, black clouds outside the window. Sada got of bed all happy and sparkly. Kallen was the polar opposite of that when she got out of bed. They stayed that way until they arrived at school. Then Sada dimmed down, and Kallen perked up. Strangely, Lelouch was outside, talking to a girl with green hair. She quickly left as Kallen and Sada walked up.

"Hey Lelouch."

"Kallen." He looked lazily to the right and noticed Sada, "And who are you?"

"Sada." She said quietly.

Kallen rolled her eyes, "This is my little sister, here for the new year."

"Sada, huh?"

Kallen narrowed her eyes and pushed Lelouch away from her sister, "What the hell are you staring at?"

"Jealous?"

"How dare you! She's still young and innocent. If you even think about touching her..."

"Lelouch! Wanna walk me to class?" Sada called over her sister.

He smirked and walked over to her. He put his arm around her shoulders in a hug. He took her schedule and lead her their first class. Kallen followed them fuming. Sada sat next to Lelouch, who made a production. Kallen sat on his other side. The teacher walked in.

"Welcome class. Look to your right, and their is your partner for the rest of this school year."

Sada looked at Lelouch. He was grinning bordly at her.

When the day was finished, Sada stood with Lelouch on the school rooftops, Kallen gone for the moment. They looked out at the sky. Sada put her head on Lelouch's arm. He looked at her surprised, but put his arms around her shoulder. Someone cleared their throat behind them. They quickly moved and turned around. It was the girl with green hair.

"C2, what are you doing here?"

"Watching you two. Didn't her sister ask you not touch her?"

"Kallen asked you that?" Sada asked outraged.

"Yes, she did." He admitted.

"Excuse me, I need to chat with my sister." Sada left them.

"You're just using her to make Kallen jealous."

"Yes, I am."

"I don't envy the next girl who turns you down."

"Maybe some of your cruelness has rubbed off on me." He said, referring to an old conversation they had.

* * *

My first Code Geass story. Read and review please!


	2. Stage Two

Sada ran up to Kallen who sat in the library studying. She slapped the book from her hands. Kallen looked up at her slowly.

"What the fuck did you tell Lelouch?!" She hissed in a quiet yell.

"I told him to keep his hands off you." She said simply and resumed reading.

Sada clenched her fists and stomped out of the library. Kallen shook her head after her. She went back to the rooftops to look for Lelouch. He was still there and the girl with green hair, this C2 person, was gone. He looked at her startled. She ran up to him to threw her arms around him.

"Don't listen to Kallen! You can touch me as much as you want!" She said to make her point that Kallen doesn't own her.

"Can I get that in writting?" He joked.

"Haha. I almost forgot to laugh."

"Sada, you want to watch the sunset with me?"

"Yes! But aren't we moving too fast?"

"Are we? I would imagine that marriage on the first day would be moving too fast."

"True. Lelouch, you aren't just using me to make Kallen or some other girl jealous, are you?" She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

He paused, wondering what her reaction would be. Would she allow him to use her? Would she be upset and tell him to go to hell? He could always use geass, but he had learned to use it only when necessary. But he could always lie to her. He was quite the pro at that. He thought about it, taking into account her anger at her sister and that he didn't know her well enough to predict her response.

"What would you do if I was?" Way to plat it safe Lulu.

"I would...let you. You seem to be well liked and connected, and if people thought I was your girlfriend, school would be easier for me. Plus I may need an alibi later." She gave him a wide-eyed, deer-caught-in-the-headlights, said-too-much, please-drop-it look.

"So you'd let me, even if it was Kallen I desired?"

"I would be the best person for that job."

"Then it is a deal." He shook her hand.

Lelouch wrapped his arm around Sada's waist. She shivered for second, not used to contact there. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they stood there, watching the sunset. They spoke while they waited to make their relationship more plausible. C2 watched Sada kiss Lelouch's cheek and leave. She stepped from her spot in the moonlit shadows and stood next to Lelouch. He looked over at Kallen and Sada get into a car and leave the school.

"Hm, you two are using each other. That will become complicated later."

"How do you figure C2?"

"Sada is young and attractive. Her youth will blind her and distort her perception of your relationship. Her beauty will somehow distract you and cause you both great unhappiness, maybe even death. And her sister will grow to hate her worse then she'll ever hate you."

"How do you come up with such twisted things C2?"

"Twisted, maybe. But even you have to admit that they are possible."

"Yes, they are possible, I'll admit that. Sada is attractive, but she will never sway me."

"So you say now." C2 said cynically.

"I best be going. I have some very important things to plan. Things that does not involve either sister romantically." He added at C2's smirk.

Girls could be such a headache and almost impossible to predict. Yet without them, life would have ended before it even started. Lelouch had to be thankful that the women he most dealt with were cold and not that emotional. But emotion had come in handy before. More often then not, emotion was a burden that all tried to hide and destroy. It was always the victor, no matter what one tried. Some just managed to suppress it longer then others.

* * *

That last paragraph sounds cool, but doesn't really click. Oh well, I'm not removing it! Thanks for all the hits! But no reviews yet, tsk, tsk. But you'll change that, won't you kind reader? please review and I won't brutally murder the story on purpose!


	3. Stage Three

Sada sat in the car next to Kallen. Her older sister looked a bit ruffled, but not fazed by Lelouch and her. Had their mother not been in the car, the atmosphere would have been more hostile. The girls sat side-by-side in near silence, looking at their mother. She was stitching up a pair of Kallen's shorts. She was not paying the silence or huffy air any heed. Kallen and Sada wished they had her ability to do that. The car stopped and Kallen ran to the house. Sada ran after her. They left their mother to deal with their packs while they bickered over a boy.

"Lelouch is my boyfriend." Sada cheered.

"He can't be!" Kallen threw a pillow at her bouncing sister.

It hit her square in the face, "Bitch. And why can't he?"

"He's older then you!"

"So?"

"Sada, I just don't want you to get hurt. Please break it off with him." She asked frowning with concern.

"You just want him for yourself!"

"No, I don't. If I did, he would be my boyfriend right now.

"Why don't you want him?"

"I lied when I told you I didn't know who Zero was."

"What, you're telling me that he's Zero?" She laughed at the absurdity of that.

Kallen just looked at her. Sada shrugged it off, but was wondering if there was any truth to what her sister said. But being a black knight, she would know better then most. Kallen changed from her school uniform to her black knight uniform. Sada changed into jeans and a jacket. She was logged on to the Internet, surfing the web while she waited for her big sister to leave the house. She stealthily followed her to a large dock of warehouses.

Kallen stopped outside the largest warehouse and started to open the door, "Sada? Go home!"

"But sister!"

"Go."

"Fine." Sada ran off.

Unfortunately, she had no idea of where she came from, so she was now lost. She looked around, trying to figure out where to go. She slowed to a stop when she heard voices arguing heatedly. She turned to leave, but stepped on a creaky board. She tried to hi-tail it, but her path was blocked by a Britannian fighter. She looked up at it with her mouth open. It was huge! It hissed open and Suzaku came out.

"Sada?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Suzu, I'm lost!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"I'll take you home soon, but right now, we have to fight with Zero."

"Zero?! You mean, he's here?"

"We believe so, yes."

"Suzaku, don't tell the lady anything else." The dark-haired assistant woman, Cecile Croomy said.

"Yes, sir."

Cecile huffed off to a corner. Lloyd dragged Sada away from Suzaku and the Lancelot. He got in it waving, proud that his new friend could see him on the job. She looked around scared. Her sister was there, and it was possible that Zero was. Lelouch or no, she did admire him, even if she didn't agree with every move he made. Lloyd saw her fear, but thought it was just being this close to battle.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sada Stadtfeld."

"This your first time near a battle?"

"This close, yes. I've been in the same town as fight before though."

"So, you go to school with our little Suzaku?"

"Yeah. Today was my first day at Ashford Academy."

"That's nice. Do you think Suzaku is cute? Is that why you're here?"

"Well, he is cute, but what does that have to-"

"You think I'm cute?" He walked up behind Sada, "Tonight was a bust, sir."

"Too bad. You're dismissed for the day soldier." Lloyd waved the teens away.

They walked out of the dock area to an old, empty highway. Dust was swirling everywhere. Suzaku walked next to Sada with his hands in his pockets. Her hands were by her side.

"Sorry about Lloyd, he's been trying to pawn me off to every girl he sees."

"I don't know what to say to that."

"You mean it?" He walked in front of her, stopped, and turned to face her.

"Yes, you are, but I won't leave Lelouch for you."

"Thanks. I won't tell Lelouch you said that."

"You know about us?"

"Of course. The whole school was talking about you two, and he was telling Nunnally about you at dinner."

"What was he saying?" They started to walk again.

"Just that he got he prettiest girl at school, but in his own way."

"I can only imagine how that would sound."

"He can be difficult, that's true, but he's a good guy."

"Yeah, I'm a lucky girl. " She smiled outwardly, but wished inwardly that it true.

* * *

Wow, that chappy went by so quickly! The first two seemed to take two or three days. Please review, and I'll write another chappy! I'm worried this chappy sucked, being that I finished it in a day or so.


	4. Stage Four

Suzaku stood with Sada outside her front door. The only light came from the porch. She fidgeted, not sure of what to do or say. He did the same. It felt a bit like a date to her. They spent a few hours together alone, they talked, and now he stood at the front door with her. Truth be told, it felt the same way to him. At least he had been on a date before, right?

She bent over to hug him. He too bent over. But instead of a hug, they received the pleasure of a head-butt. They held their heads and just about cried from the pain. They weaved on the small square porch. Kallen came to the door a few seconds after her sister's yelp.

Sada started to walk inside the houe. She stopped half-way and turned to Suzaku. He looked up at her, still holding his head and restraining tears.

"Thanks for the...walk home." She was unsure of what to call their time.

"No problem."

"Suzu, do live you close to here?"

"No." He admitted.

"Want to stay here tonight? You were planning on going to school tomorrow, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. You sure I can?" He looked inside at Kallen.

"Fine, come inside." She said grudgeingly, glaring at her sister.

They had moved out from their father's and step-mother's. They lived alone together and their mother stayed in a small place behind them.

"Thank you, Kallen."

"Sure. Sada, let's go to bed. Follow me to the guestroom, please." She led Suzaku to the back of the building.

Sada went to her's and Kallen's room. She gor ready for bed and lay down. When Kallen came back in, she sat on the edge of her sister's bed.

"Isn't your boyfriend going to be mad that his best friend is staying the night?"

"That is between me and Lelouch, fuck you very much." She turned on her side.

"Sada, you need to be careful, I was worried about you tonight."

"Thanks Kallen. You're the best sister ever." She meant it

"Damn right." She got into her own bed after kissing the air as was their tradition.

Both girls fell asleep, forgetting that they had company. They remembered when they stocked into the kitchen the next morning for breakfast. Sada was bright and sparkly again, Kallen pissed and grouchy. They were almost ready for school, but Sada, being a klutz, didn't put her shirt on until after she had her breakfast and brushed her teeth. Kallen was in a shirt, but had yet to put her jacket on.

Sada walked into the kitchen to see Suzaku already dressed and waiting with breakfast for the three of them. He stood in front of them with the table set. Sada shrieked and tore from the room to put a dirty shirt on over her Geass-colored bra. He stood there, in the same spot, when she came back out.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have made my presence known before. But I didn't imagine that you'd forget that I was here." He finally managed to say after several stutters about her size.

She just blushed furiously and ate faster then she ever had before. She finished and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When that was done, she took off her shirt and put her jacket on. She never stopped blushing the whole time. She yelled over her shoulder before she left.

"I'm taking my bike today!" She was off before Kallen could even look at the door.

She arrived at school nearly first. She decided to pay Lelouch a visit first. She went to his part and knocked on the door. A kind, quiet voice told her to enter. Sada nervously entered. She poked her head behind the door and saw a girl in a wheelchair. She entered and closed the door behind her.

"Hi, you must be Nunnally. I'm Sada, Lelouch's girlfriend."

She walked over to Nunnally and shook her hand.

"It's about time he got a girl."

"Sada, what are you doing here?"

"Lelouch, you're up already?"

"Morning Nunnally. So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk." She looked at him saying, 'This about our deal'.

"Excuse us, Nunnally. We'll be in my room." He quickly dragged Sada into his room.

C2 was sitting on his bed, changing her clothes. She kept about her business and ignored Sada and Lelouch. Wen she was dressed, she started to clean up the pizza boxes.

"Well, what do you want?" He demended, ignoring the fact that a girl was just sitting on his bed half-naked.

"Suzaku. He may become a bit of a thorn later. He stayed the night last night, and other student's will undoubtedly be talking when he comes to school in my car."

"Did anything happen?" Lelouch got a slight edge in his voice, making her think he may be jealous.

"He just saw me in my bra is all."

"Just a bra?" The edge was getting sharper.

"And the bottom half of my uniform. I forgot that he was there." She added in her defence.

"Why was he with you last night anyway?"

"I followed Kallen somewhere last night, hoping to find out if she was lying about who you really are. I got lost when she sent me away, and he found me. After looking for Zero, he took me home. It was very late, so he stayed with me. Why are you getting so upset?"

"The truth about me? What did she tell you?"

"Nothing really, just a hint that you're Zero himself."

"Sharp girls." C2 spoke for the first time.

"Too sharp." He siad to her.

"I won't tell. I'm already keeping Kallen a secret. And our fake relationship is real as far as anyone is concerned."

Maybe he could trust her. And if she told, she could easily be dealt with.

"I am."

"What?!"

"I am Zero." He stepped toward Sada.

During their conversation, they circled the room. She was now in front of the bed. She took a half-step back and slipped on the covers. She fell on her back. Lelouch was above her before she could move. He turned to C2.

"Leave us."

She left without a second thought or sound.

Lelouch turned back to Sada. She was under him, but could easily escape anytime she wished. Unless he used Geass on the young, unsuspecting girl. But like previously mentioned, he liked to save it for a rainy day.

* * *

That too went by fast. This story is just so much fun! And sadly, I'm not too far into the show. But I'm trying to keep the characters somewhat how I know them. This chappy has so much and so little, but the next chappy will be similar in that, possibly. Please review, it fuels the fire of my work! If that makes sense at all. When I wrote Geass-colored, I mean the little bird color.


	5. Stage Five

Lelouch had Sada pinned to his bed under him. He was kind enough to leave an exit route for her though. He could feel her heart beat faster then normal. He snapped a few of her buttons open on her jacket. Her bra showed itself completely to him. She had some slightly larger then normal sized breasts. But to him, they were quite large, but then again, with all his military activity and dealing mostly with men, that was not surprising. He only knew a handful of girls he would not doubt.

Lelouch kissed her chest and neck, going upward toward her mouth. She pushed his head away from her chest, sending the message that those were off limits. When he reached her mouth, they started to french. She heard a bell go off, telling them that it was time for class. How long had they been kissing for? She slid under his arms and poped back up standing. She re-buttoned her jacket and headed for the door. She waited for him to get ready before leaving.

"Ready?" She asked as he stood next to her and the door.

He opened the door and they left his room. Nunnally chided them in her sweet way for being late to class.

"Sorry, Nunnally, I won't let it happen again. It was nice meeting you!" Sada said when they left for class.

Lelouch and Sada sat down in class to the teacher's disapproval and the class's whispers. One or two caught their ears. It was as she predicted. They were talking about Suzaku. But also, her and Lelouch's appearance. There was much debate on what had happened. One of the more horrible things was that he was trying to hurt her for Suzaku and she must have fallen off of something steep. But most were fairly close. He heard about Suzaku and wanted to make it clear that she was his, so he did something to prove it. But that is where the major agreements end.

Kallen looked like she was going to kill someone when they sat next to her. She did nothing at the moment, however much it looked like she was going to. Sada was not going to enjoy herself today, that much was for sure. With anyone at all. Despite the fact of what Lelouch was planning on doing, she could tell he was still testy. Suzaku would have been the only safe person to talk to, had he not been what half the talk was about.

After class, during one of the student council meetings, where Sada was forced to join by Kallen, there was excitement. Milly' Madam President' Ashford was not helping any either, wanting to know herself. Sada, who had remained unnaturally quiet that day, finally snapped and told them what had happened, minus a few details.

"...And that was all that happened. I wasn't pushed, attacked, or harmed in any way, shape or form."

"That true Lulu? Suzu?"

"Yes, as far as I'm concerned personally." Suzaku said.

"Well, she left out a few details, but that is what happened." is what Lelouch wanted to say.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened with us." He did say.

"So you're still together?" Milly asked.

"Of course. Right?" Sada looked at Lelouch.

"As far as I know." He told them all.

"Do you have anything to add Kallen?" Milly asked the silent sister.

"One thing. Suzaku saw her shirtless." Kallen so wanted to say.

"No." Her protective older sister side kicked in.

They all were a bit bored with what really happened, so they just acted like nothing was said and went about their work. Lelouch finished early. He went over to Sada and 'helped' her. If you could call him all but groping her helping that is. Kallen was messing up in her work, being so busy watching Lelouch and Sada. Milly just about had it. She told Lelouch and Sada to just leave and get a room. Kallen looked at her horrified. She just shrugged and kept working.

Lelouch and Sada exited the room and sat on the roof again, sitting side-by-side, "That was brilliant! Did you see Kallen's face when Milly told us to get a room?" Sada said laughing.

Lelouch surprised her by cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. She leaned back against the angled roof behind her.

"What was that for?" She didn't sound too thrilled by that kiss.

"The deal will work better if the relationship was truer."

"Meaning that you really are my boyfriend?"

"You didn't have a problem back in my room."

"No, I guess I didn't." She was thinking his new and improved deal over.

* * *

What will she chose? Is she falling for Lelouch yet? He's fallen for her. Bit too fast...Damn. But please review some more! And thank you to all who have reviewed so far!


	6. Stage Six

"You have a point. It would work better if we were dating, but wouldn't it defeat the purpose?" She asked.

"The purpose is to make Kallen jealous. If we were really going out, she'd see us together all the time, thus speeding up the process and letting you move on."

"True, but I feel that this is not going to go according to plan."

"Just let me worry about that."

"You are the master strategist, and I always did admire that. Fine, you have a deal."

As soon as the word deal left her lips, Lelouch was there to replace it. He had his right arm around her and his left hand supporting him. She had the triangular roof to her back. She pushed him off. He looked at her wondering what the fuck her problem was.

"What is it now?" He was irritated by this point.

"I'm just not in a touchy mood."

"Then what are you in the mood for?"

"Just sitting here, talking."

He rolled his eyes. Women and their talking. But it did mean that they could spend time together, and it would only strengthen their relationship.

"So, how long have you been him?"

"Him?" She had lost him on that one.

"The angry guy bent on revenge and making a better world through woeful means. Not Zero, just that kind of man."

"Since my childhood."

"Not the invidiousness. When did that start?"

"About the time I made my deal with C2 and became Zero."

"What deal?"

Lelouch stared at her, unable to believe that he let that slip out so easily, "Geass. It's a power that I use to control my enemies. But I can only use it once per person. I made a deal with C2 that gave me Geass. C2 is not human, if you noticed."

"She did seem a bit otherworldly. Very interesting personality on that one."

"How about you? How long have you known about Kallen? How much older is she anyways?"

"We're actually twins, but she was born a day before me. My mother sent me away, fearful of what my father would do to me. He was there for Kallen's birth, but was called away, so he had no clue about me. We only just met over the summer. Can't tell can you? And I only just found out about her being a knight the night before I met you."

"Have you ever even had a boyfriend before?"

"No. I never have been on a date. The family I stayed with was super strict about school. I was not even allowed to join any clubs."

"Sada, why do you have such a stick up your ass. Sometimes you're cool, but sometimes you're a real bitch."

"Some way to talk to your girl. But in all honesty, the bitch is just my defences to guard myself."

"That adds up. But why are you agreeing to help me hurt your sister?"

"It's not her. I liked you, so I thought this was the perfect way to get to know you. But now, I'm kind of regretting that I did this. I'm sticking to the deal, don't worry."

"Suzaku. Do you like him?"

"I just might. He's cute, sweet, a perfect gentleman, and he can cook. But when he walked me home, we clicked."

"How would you describe me?"

"To myself, hot, smart, twisted, I mean you are using me to get my sister, and aggressively self-confident. I'd say I good nickname for you would be Lewd-louch."

"Well, at least I get two good marks. I'd say that you are sexy, intelligent, twisted, and petty."

"Good call. Maybe we aren't too bad together."

Lelouch stood. He helped Sada up.

"You know, I'd ask you to join, but she'd kill me. But I could always use a secret medic. You good with medicine at all?"

"Average I guess, but no, I'm sorry, I'm just going to have to settle for the role of girlfriend."

A horn honked and a car drove away. Sada could tell she just missed her ride home.

"You wanna stay the night with me?"

"What choice do I have?" Sada forgot that she rode her bike to school that day. Guess that he should have added forgetful to his list.

* * *

Another chappy has come and gone. This story is going too fast! Whatever, I'm trying to write as much as possible before school. Yuck.

She still hasn't warmed up to him yet has she? But now, he has a whole night! You go Lulu! But will it go his way? Xl


	7. Stage Seven

Sada sat in Lelouch's room with C2. She was in her straight jacket bondage outfit. Sada was sharing a large cheese pizza with her while Lelouch ate dinner with Nunnally.

"So, what's this Geass Lelouch told me about?" Sada asked between bites.

"Whatever Lelouch said, I'm sure is a fairly accurate description." She finished her piece.

"I like your outfit."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah. I'd probably never wear something like it, but it is cute."

C2 smiled. Lelouch came back in the room and her mouth fell. She got up from the bed and took the pizza with her.

"I have things to do. See you whenever I see you." She jumped from the window with the pizza box in the crook of her arm.

Lelouch lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Sada got up from the bed before he got any bright ideas.

"You have anything I can wear to bed?" she asked him.

"Look in my dresser." Lulu was bored, or busy planing something.

She nodded and walked over to the said piece of furniture. She opened it slowly, not trusting Lelouch at all. She planned on staying awake all night. She rummaged through the whole thing and pulled out a loose shirt. He looked at her selection.

"Is that all? No bottoms?"

"I'm just going to stay in my bloomers, thanks. I mean, that is none of your business!" She said angrily.

"Sorry! Sada, what are you doing?"

"What, don't think I can be cruel?" She said looking behind her back at him.

She started to slowly remove her clothes. She kept her knickers on and her bra. She put his shirt on. It fell to her ass and hung loosely to her. She removed her bra and put her clothes in neat little pile in the corner of the room.

"That is the meanest thing ever."

"Isn't it great? I just hope I don't spill any water." She teased him.

"Well, unless you going to have a wet t-shirt contest, it's not likely."

"As if you'd be so lucky."

"Why do you go out of your way to hurt me?" He mock pouted.

"Please." She scoffed.

Sada sat on the foot of the bed. She stretched her arms. She stood up and started to stretch the rest of her body. She bent backwards and started to count. She counted slow and loud.

"...One thousand. well, that's it for tonight's exercises."

"One thousand? Can you do that longer?"

"Yeah, but I have major back problems the next day if I pass one thousand, two hundred, sixty-nine."

"How long have you stayed like that for?"

"Once, two hours and fifty-five minutes, but I had to pee."

Lelouch just blinked at her. She smiled and sat down next to him on the bed. He sat up on his side.

"You show off this much before, or am I just lucky?"

"Depends on what you call lucky."

Lelouch, once again, cupped her face. But this time, to make escape harder, he held her whole face. All she could do was blink as he kissed her. She held his arm and moved it down from her face. She opened her mouth and they started to play tonsil hokey. She slowly batted her eyes, taking everything in. Much as she was enjoying herself, she pushed him off.

"It's not you, I'm just not ready for that yet."

"What if I was Suzaku?"

"No, even then I'd push you off."

A ringing sound went of in her jacket pocket. She sprung from the bed and answered the phone. She sat back down at the edge of the bed while the other person talked. Lelouch gathered that it was Kallen calling to check on her sister. He was proven correct when Sada said where she was and Kallen screamed into the phone. Sada quickly turned her phone off and put it in her pocket again, as though it were a spider that she needed to move. Lelouch looked at her.

"What she say?"

"Who cares, she's a bitch."

Sada, in her anger, got back to the bed and began to forcefully kiss Lelouch. She was on top of him this time, continuing their game of hokey. He wrapped his arms around her back. She slowed to a stop and shook her head.

"No, I can't do this out of spite. I want to do it out of love and trust." She got off of him.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed." Poor Lulu! At least he's doing the right thing.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him like he was a life-sized teddy bear. She was instantly asleep. He glared at her, but softened his expression when he saw her look so frail and innocent, like the sweet child she really was.

* * *

Wow, Sada's mean! Lelouch is no angel himself, but damn! She is such an angry tease, willing to do something from spite! Yesh. But the story is slowing down a bit. Thanks for the reviews, but could you please write more? I'll write two more chappies if you review, so please, click that little button and type! Even just a single word.


	8. Stage Eight

Sada woke up to see Lelouch sleeping next to her. He seemed at peace with no schemes. He was just breathing softly. Sada brushed a bang from his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes. He was still peaceful, but a darkness had stretched across his face. She pecked his cheek and got out of the bed. She told him to get some breakfast while she got ready for school.

When he came back, Sada was fully dressed and on her cell. She hung up when she saw him. She smiled at him and jumped out of his window. She called up to him.

"See ya later!" She waved, blew a kiss, and ran off.

Sada ran off to see Suzaku, who was on the other line when Lelouch came back to the room. He had arrived early for no reason, other then it just happened. It seemed that Kallen told him where Sada was, so he called her.

"Hey, Sada!" He waved.

"Suzu!" She waved back.

"You see Kallen yet?"

"She's already here?"

"Yeah. She said that first thing in the morning, she was going over to Lelouch's to save you."

"Save me...? Oh, that skank! She's going to take him back. It's over." She started to cry. She really started to cry.

"Sada..." He put his hand out, then dropped it.

"Excuse me, Suzu." She ran off to stop them.

Sada knocked hurriedly on the door and found that it was open. She walked in and slowly walked to Lelouch's room. She stopped outside the door. It was slightly ajar but nothing could be seen. She heard her sister whimper out his name. She had her hand on the doorknob. It slid off and she left out the front door. She held her head down and cried quietly. She walked off of the school grounds. Suzaku saw her from a distance and ran to follow her.

He finally caught her at the park. She sat on the swings with her arms wrapped around the chains and her head down to hide her tears. She didn't move as he sat down next to her. He kept silent and swung. He stopped and looked at her when he thought he heard her tears slow.

"What happened? The truth from the beginning if you please."

"Lelouch and I agreed to make Kallen jealous. He wanted to get her. I just wanted good standing. But, he got jealous of you, and I thought he was starting to actually like me...and I him. But then you said Kallen went over there, and I found them. Together."

"That's...Wow."

"I'm a bad person. I swear, almost have sex just out of spite, and back stab my own sister."

"Everyone makes mistakes, take it from me."

"I guess."

"Like I said, everyone makes mistakes."

"Sorry, Suzaku, she's my girlfriend." Lelouch stepped up to the swings.

"No, Kallen is." Sada whined.

"No, she tried, but I turned her down. It's funner to fight you then to have sex with anyone else."

"Really? But the deal..."

"Is void."

"Lelouch." She smiled and stood up from the swings.

She and Lelouch walked away. They were just walking. No sound or plans, just glances and steps. Finally, they stopped at another park and sat down.

"So, why did she whimper out your name?"

"Kallen was just trying to make me feel bad."

"So, how mad was she?"

"I won't go to sleep in her presence if I were you."

"That mad? Maybe I should talk to her."

"And say what to her exactly?"

"Good point."

Sada looked at the sky. She was happy that Lelouch chose her, but felt awful for Kallen.

"Lelouch, I think I'm going to go home. I really need a shower."

She got up and walked home.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update!! School started for me yesterday, so I've had less time to write. I feel like the longer this goes, the worse it's going to get, and I don't want that. Thanks for all the reviews! So far, this is my second most read story, growing by leaps and bounds. Please review while I try to update. That is all I ask of you! Thanks again.


	9. Stage Nine

Sada lazed in an armchair, waiting for Kallen to return home. Instead, she got a rather unexpected visitor. Milly Ashford stood on her doorstep.

"Milly?! What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" She was in shock to see her.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"Right, sorry!" She stepped aside and let her in.

Milly looked around, "You have a nice place."

"Thank you! May I get you anything?"

"No. I'm just here to talk."

"About what?"

"Lelouch."

"Oh."

"But first, why weren't you in class today?"

"I was ill."

"Feel better, liar?"

"Liar?"

"I saw you run off school grounds. Suzaku chased you, and about five minutes later, Lelouch followed."

"Okay, so I wasn't sick. Wait, five minutes?"

"You were with Lelouch. But he came back at the end of the day. You were no where to be seen."

"I wanted to make sure Kallen was doing alright."

"Why wouldn't she be alright?"

"Lelouch chose me instead of her."

"No...Did he?" Milly quickly covered.

"What happened? Milly, the truth."

"I'm the one asking the questions here."

"Tell me, what happened?"

"Tsk, just remember, you did not hear it from me."

"Fine, a little birdy told me."

Milly's eyes glinted as she prepared to dish what would possibly lead to the break up of the year, "Well, for starters, Lulu was already sweaty and panting when he started to chase after the both of you. Other then that, nothing was off. But when he came back, oho, Kallen was very upset about his absence. She kept it quite because it was in class, but I could hear every word that was said, as I sat next to them. I really do think he's playing you both. But then again, it really isn't like Lulu to do that. But there's my story."

"Get out of my house."

That was not the reaction Milly expected. But it really didn't surprise her. She'd have done the same thing were she in Sada's shoes. She left smiling.

Sada stared at the door. She clenched her knuckles until they started to bleed. She stared at the door until Kallen finally walked inside. Sada ran to the door and uppercutted Kallen's gut. She took the hit and spit out blood on Sada's face. Sada grabbed an empty picture frame and smashed the corner into Kallen's eye. Glass shattered at stuck into Sada's fist and some stuck in Kallen's face. Kallen grabbed an umbrella and stuck it in Sada's kneecap. Sada screamed and grabbed Kallen's necklace. She started to choke her by the string. Kallen seized Sada's thigh and pulled as hard as she could on it. Sada punched Kallen in the eye as they both fell to the ground. The necklace snapped and Sada and Kallen started to bite and punch each other. Sada grabbed the dresser and pulled it down onto of herself and Kallen.

Both girls woke up, strapped down, in the hospital. They screamed from their pain and the fear of finding themselves in the hospital. Their mother and a nurse ran in the room. The nurse checked some things and left. Their mother sat next to them frowning.

"Mom?"

"Are you Ok?"

"No. Why did you girls fight? You both almost killed each other!"

"We did?" Sada asked in amazement, never even dreaming she could be that strong.

"Yes."

"Mom, don't worry, we're fine!" Kallen tried to move and held back a muffled scream.

"Why did you girls do it?"

"A boy." They answered in unison.

"A boy. Of all the stupid things it could have been."

"Kallen, I'm sorry, if you want him, you can have him. He's a manipulative creep."

"Sada, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Already done. Can you forgive me?"

"Done."

The nurse poked his head in.

"Uh, you have a visitor."

He let Suzaku inside the room. Mom left the room.

"Suzu!"

"Are you OK Sada? That's a bad injury."

"I'm feeling a bit better, now that you are here. Suzu, do you want to give us a chance?"

"But Lelouch?"

"Has made up his mind for Kallen."

* * *

Two months later, Kallen and Sada left the hospital. Kallen and Lelouch have been dating on and off. Sada and Suzaku have been together every day, if only for an hour. He plans on proposing in another two months. Zero was killed within the next few months. His name was never released to the public. Kallen is currently single.

* * *

After what feels like several weeks of writers block, I come up with this. To my thirteenth reviewer, it was my plan for a long time now. Thank you for all the reviews! If you don't like this end, then I am sorry, but that's your problem. No disrespect.


End file.
